Death
by NicoleLudford
Summary: Death isn't just a thing anymore. It's also a person. Based off of Batman Begins. Bruce W./Batman/OC (Possible romance) *Gonna re-write in the future
1. Solitary

"Solitary!" the guard yelled angrily.

"Why?" the prisoner asked.

"For protection," he responded.

"I don't need protection."

"Protection for them," the guard pointed at the other prisoners who are laying on the ground unconscious. The only word I could think of was sloppy.

"Lets go." We started walking in the shadows, my black uniform blending in perfectly.

"Why him? Huh? He's sloppy and will be no help at all," I complained.

"Because when we make our move, he will help and no one will suspect," he responded.

I watched as the man from earlier was thrown onto the dirty ground. I decided to hang around. Literally.

"I often wonder at the riches to be found in dark places," I watched as my teacher started to walk forward into the light. You got that right.

"I thought the point of solitary confinement was the solitary part."

"These men have mistaken you for a criminal, Mr. Wayne…" I watched as he stepped into the light. Now exposing him.

"My name is merely Ducard. But I speak for Ra's Al Ghul. Have you heard of the name?" Ducard asked.

"I've heard the legends…master warrior, international mercenary, feared by all the underworld…some even swear he's immortal." Mr. Wayne responded. Ducard smiled at that.

"Ra's Al Ghul uses theatricality and deception as powerful weapons," I laughed. Ducard turned towards me still in the shadows and only a silhouette in darkness, "speaking of theatricality and deception. His top student has graced us with their presence finally. Mr. Wayne meet death a nickname we give them because of, how should I put this, their presence." I walked into light. I was, of course, wearing the Ninja outfit that they give us as students, or in my case graduates.

I walked up to Wayne and held out my hand. Mr. Wayne took it and looked into my eyes. Bad choice number one. I watched as Mr. Wayne's eyes filled with grief and pain. He looked away from me and to Ducard.

"Death is a bit nasty is it not? See why we call Nick death?" Ducard smirked at me.

"Ra's Al Ghul and his league of Shadows offer a path to those that are capable of upholding our code." Ducard said.

"Code? Aren't you criminals?" I laughed at that. MR. Wayne looked at me.

"A criminal is simply a man that someone else thinks," Ducard gestured around us," Should be put in jail. Tyrants and corrupt bureaucrats run this world. Our code respects only the natural order of things we're not bound by their hypocrisy. Are you?"

Ducard and I moved towards the door and I nocked. A guard opens the door.

"There is a rare flower. A blue double-bloomed poppy that grows on the Eastern sloped. Tomorrow you will be released. Pick one of the flowers. If you carry it to the top of the mountain, you may find what you are looking for."

"And what am I looking for," he questioned.

"Purpose," I responded. Both Wayne and Ducard looked surprised that I talked. The door slammed shut.

_I know a very short chapter. Be expecting a lot of them though. This is the first chapter of my story and I have questions that you are probably thinking and I already know the answer to but I'll say them anyway._

_Whose Nick or death?_

_What did they do to Bruce Wayne? _

_The first answer will be answered soon. But the second…. that will take a long while to answer. Sorry. But keep reading and leave comments! _


	2. Meet Death

"So what was he like? This new student?"

"He has potential father, but he is very sloppy," the man raised he eyebrow in question.

"We shall have to fix that," the man responded. There was a nock at the door.

"I'll go get that," I twisted my hair into a bun and but my mask on. _Could I be him?_ I wondered _no he wouldn't make a day in that freezing weather. _One of the trainers opened the door and let the bundled up person in. It was him the famous Bruce Wayne. The one my father wants to teach. The trainer closed the door and big scary men started to fill the room. We were all scary I guess, in our own special way. The door locked but my father of course had to stop them. _Party pooper_ I thought.

"Wait," Ducard yelled into the spacious room," What are you seeking?"

"I seek the means to fight injustice, to turn fear against those who pray on the fearful," Wayne responded. He then took out the blue flower and Ducard put it into his breast pocket.

"To manipulate the fear in others. You must first your own. Are you ready to begin?" Ducard asked. I smirked wither he is ready or not he will start.

"I can barely stand," he responded breathlessly.

"Death is not wait for you to be ready," He started to attack Wayne," Death is not considerate, or faire. And make no mistake. Here you face death."

He tried to kick Bruce but he grabbed onto Ducard's foot and twisted it. I watched as the fight continued and looked over at Ra's Al Ghul's face, which seems unimpressed. _Told you_ I thought.

"But not of me, tell us Wayne what do you fear?" Ducard asked. Wayne started flinching as if behind his closed eyed he is seeing what he fears most.

I was standing outside with Wayne and Ducard we were all looking at the icy mountains.

" do you still feel responsible for your parents death?" he asked.

"My anger outweighs my guilt," Mr. Wayne responded emotionless.

"Come," Ducard and I led Bruce through the enormous place.

"I'll be leaving you know," I said.

"Off to change?" Ducard asked.

"Yep," I responded popping the 'P'. My room was in a lone wing away from the rest of the group's rooms. Being the only female and being the daughter of the leader has it privileges. I opened the double doors to my large room. It was nice with dark wood and a very dark red everywhere. I opened my closet and pulled out a dark red dress. It had a rose design with black lase showing a little skin near my waist and of course no sleeves. Like they wanted to torcher me anymore I slipped on a pair of expensive red heels. I walked down to the training room where I saw Mr. Wayne and Ducard. It looked like Wayne was attempting to not get off the wooden poles when being attacked by three other men. Mr. Wayne then fell and was in a push up position talking. I could only make out a little bit but what I got was good enough.

"That is Ra's Al Ghul's daughter. She is probably waiting here for her teacher. I advise you stay away from her she'll kill you on the spot if you so much as try to flirt with her," I smirked at the thought of me killing Mr. Wayne but hey everyone thinks he's dead it wouldn't make a huge change.

"Ducard, is this our new student?" Ducard looked at me I could read his expression and he definitely does not want me here right know.

"Yes this is Mr. Wayne but I believe you already met him before," I glared at him but I guess this is what I get for interrupting.

"Ah yes at one of my trips to Gotham when I was a teen, know I remember." Bruce was now struggling to stay in that position. "Lift your stomach and you should be able to stay in that position for another hour or so." I then saw my tutor walk by. I got up from my crouched position and headed over to her. My tutor always said that I looked almost exactly like my mother except for the fact that she was older. She had Dirty Blonde hair while I had white but other then that I have her dark brown eyes and full red lips. I use to have dirty blonde hair but dyed it white because both my mother and father had blonde hair and I wanted to be different. I never really knew how my tutor knew my mother so I walkways assumed that is was the fact that she took care of me all my life.

"Whom were you talking to?" she questioned.

"The newbie, and why are you so formal?" I asked.

"Because I'm British."

"Lame excuse," I joked. My tutor and I had a almost Mother daughter relationship. I was nice to her she was nice to me. We fight, make up, and joke around a lot. We continued walking around for another hour or so.

"I should go get changed," I interrupted as we stood in front of my entrance to my wing.

"Going into Ninja mode are we?"

"Yep," I took off my heels and started skipping down the hallway "Talk to you tomorrow mother."

_So now you probably have a lot more question too. like  
how does she know Bruce?  
Why was she in Gotham City?  
Is her name really Nick?  
or maybe your just completely clueless on this story and want to know what is going on!  
I can only answer one and that is no her real name is not Nick._

_Respond please!  
_


	3. No executioner

"You have learned to burry your guilt with anger I will teach you how you confront it and face the truth. You know how to fight six men; we can teach you how to engage 600. How to disappear we can teach you how to become totally invisible." Mr. Wayne advanced at him but Ducard was ready he simply blocked it and continued. Mr. Wayne then fell and slid across the ice.

"always mind your surroundings," They were fighting for a good two more minutes before Ducard walked away.

"Your parents death was not your fault," Mr. Wayne advanced up to him and attacked but again Ducard was ready for him he blocked it with his sword and then with his arm. He had him in a locked position and moved closer in, "It was your fathers."

Mr. Wayne softened giving Ducard a chance to disarm him but Mr. Wayne continued to fight him.

"Anger does not change the fact that your father failed to act."

"The man had a gun,"

"Would that stop you?" Ducard questioned. _Would it? I never really have been up against a gun. Handled one yes but against no. _

"I've had training," was he comes back. Ducard looked angry.

"Training is nothing! Will is everything," he yelled. Bruce fell once again this time his cuff came off. I watched from the side lines as Bruce looked up, "Or the will to act."

That is what Mr. Wayne did. He ran up to Ducard and attacked him. Ducard blocked him and Wayne went sliding across the ice grabbing his sword. Ducard brought his sword down and Wayne flipped him over.

"Yield," Mr. Wayne whispered. _So dumb _I thought as I looked down at where he was standing.

"You haven't beaten me," Ducard replied," You've sacrificed your footing for the killing strike."

Ducard tapped his sword against the ice and Wayne fell through the ice. Ducard got up and looked at me.

"That was a little much wasn't it," I nodded my head. I walked over to the hole in the ice and looked down. I could see Wayne swimming.

"A little help?" he questioned. I reached down and grabbed his arm and pulled him up. The expression on his face was priceless. "You're one strong man," he said shakily from being in the frozen ice. I looked at him and he could see the anger in my eyes and let him fall back down into the freezing cold water. This time Ducard had to grab him and lift him up.

"That was a little much wasn't it Victoria?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Come on lets get you in the cave," Ducard ushered.

When we got into the icy cave I started a small fire and started playing around with it. Yeah you know that rule about how your parents said don't play with fire. I never got told that.

"Rub your chest, your arms will take care of themselves," Ducard told Wayne as he sat there rubbing his arms but quickly started to rub his chest.

"You're stronger then your father," Mr. Wayne looked up at Ducard. I stopped playing with the fire and started to pay attention to what he was saying.

"You didn't no my father," Wayne said.

"But I know the rage that drives you, an impossible anger strangling the grief until the memory of your loved ones is just poison in your veins and one day you catch yourself wishing the person you loved just never existed so you would be sparred you pain, " He paused and me and Wayne looked up at Ducard while he continued on with his speech, "I wasn't always here in the mountains, once I had a wife and a beautiful daughter they were taken from me like you I was forced to learn that there are those without decency that must be fought without hesitation, your anger gives you great power but if you keep it, it will destroy you as it almost did me."

"What stopped it," Wayne asked.

"Vengeance," he answered.

"That's not help to me," he stated.

"Alright Bruce why could you not avenge your parents?" Ducard asked. _So Bruce was his first name. _I thought. I looked over at Bruce. He was deep in thought about something. I already knew what. He was thinking about how he couldn't shoot the man who killed his parents because someone beat him to it.

Later in the Dojo

"When you lived among criminals did you pity them?" Ducard questioned.

"First time I stole so that I wouldn't starve, yes I lost many assumptions about the symbol of the nature of right and wrong and when I traveled I learned fear before crime and the thrill of success. But I never became one of them."

"You traveled the world to understand the criminal mind," Ducard was now twirling the blue flower, "and concur you fears but a criminal is not complicated." He started to crush the blue flower into powder. "What you really fear is inside yourself you fear your own power you fear your anger the drive to do great know you must journey inwards." He poured the smoke like substance in with the blue flower similar to how I do the Death. Ducard held the bowl out to him. "You are ready, breathe."

Bruce took the bowl and breathed in the smoke.

"Breathe, breath in your fear," Bruce's eyes shut wide open " face them to conquer fear you must become fear you must bask in the fear of other men." _Now for the fun part _I though as I got into line with the other masked people. Bruce pulled down his mask and walked up to us.

"You have to become a terrible thought," we pulled out our swords and made a open space down the middle. Bruce started to walk down the middle but was quickly stopped when Ducard shouted "You have to become and idea!" he attacked him and we quickly went back to our original lines.

"Feel terror cloud your senses, feel its power to distort you, to control." We then faced the opposite direction and made another gap down the middle this time holding our swords up. "And to know that this power can be yours. This time I attacked him. He blocked my movements and I quickly went back into line with the others. This time we opened the gap again and at the end stood a box.

"Embrace your worst fear, become one with the darkness," Bruce opened the box and he fell back words swapping at an imaginary attacker "Focus, concentrate master your sense," someone attacked him leaving this time a cut on his shoulder. We surrounded him and I felt a sharp cut at my shoulder. Clever using the people around him.

"You cannot leave any signs," I felt someone put a sword at my neck and I went into a kneeling position.

"I haven't," I heard the swish of a sword and predicted that it was Bruce. I looked up hearing the sound of clapping and saw Ra's Al Ghul standing on the balcony.

"Impressive, Victoria," I got up and followed him. I turned around to see Bruce looking quit confused. He led Bruce, Ducard, and me to a small room just off of the room we were just in. Ra's Al Ghul started speaking in his native tongue. When he finished he held up the burning symbol of our group.

"We have burned your fear, you are ready to lead these men you are ready to become a member of the League of Shadows," He announced "But first you must demonstrate your commitment to Justice" Ducard called out and a man brought a prisoner forward. The prisoner knelt before us and Ducard held a sword out for Bruce.

"I'm not an executioner," I was taken back by what Bruce just said. Going against this usually is not tolerated.

"Your compassion is a weakness your enemies will not share," Ducard said.

"That's why it's so important, it separates us from them," _He made a point but I was raised to kill _I though.

"You want to fight criminals, this man is a murderer," Ducard irritated answered.

"That should be trialed," Bruce, said emotionless

"By who? Criminals mock society's laws you know this better then most

"You cannot lead these men unless you are prepared to do what is necessary to defeat evil." Ra's Al Ghul stated.

"And where would I be leading these men?"

"Gotham, as Gotham's favorite son you would be ideally placed in the heart of criminality."

"How"

"Gotham's time has come, the city has become a breading ground for suffering and injustice, it is beyond saving and must be allowed to die this is the most important function in the League of Shadows. This is what we've been performing for centuries Gotham must be destroyed"

"You can't do this,"

"Ra's Al Ghul rescued us in the darkest corners of or hearts what he asks in return is the courage to do what is necessary," Ducard said blankly.

"I will go back to Gotham and I will fight men like this but I will not become and executioner," Bruce answered determined.

"Bruce please for your own sake," Ducard begged, "there is no turning back."

Bruce looked at the sword and then at me. I backed away from the scene and watched as Bruce picked up the sword and positioned himself for the killing strike. But it never went down. Bruce instead flicked the scorching hot symbol over the balcony. Shit that thing is going to burn the roof down. Literally.

"What are you doing?" Ducard demanded.

"What is necessary my friend," Bruce replied. I heard something explode form upstairs. I watched as things exploded around me and Bruce and Ra fought. Bruce pushed Ra under falling wood.

"Father!" I screamed. I took my mask off. My white hair cascading around my shoulders as I knelt by him. Bruce looked at me surprised. He stood up and walked over to where Ducard was laying unconscious. He lifted him over his shoulders and turned towards me.

"Come on!" he yelled. I did a small smile at this. It's all a trap Bruce just wait.

He walked across the bridge. Me close behind we barley made it across when the bridge exploded. We jumped out one of the wooden windows and slide down the icy slope. Bruce and I stopped but Ducard kept going. Bruce started to slide down on his stomach after him. They went over the edge of the mountain and Bruce protested, as his shoulder probably got dislocated. I slid on my stomach most of the way down before stopping myself. I saw Bruce and Ducard dangling over the edge. Bruce started to lift the man over him. He panted in relief when the job was finally done.

"Thanks for the help," he panted.

"Like I would help you, you killed my family and my father," Bruce looked away guilty, "and my home! Were am I going to go now huh!" I yelled at him. Bruce flung the unconscious Ducard over his shoulder and started to tread up the hill towards the burning ruins of my home. After a long walk in the freezing cold we ended up in the nearby village. Everyone stared at us but hey it's not every day you see three Ninjas walking into your village not trying to kill someone. Bruce walked over to the nearest healer's house and set Ducard down on a couch.

"I will tell him that you saved his life," the man told Bruce. Bruce bowed to the man and I did too. Bruce walked out the door and I followed.

"Where you think your going Bruce," I yelled.

"Gotham," he replied.

"With no way to get there?" I questioned.

"Well you see I'm a billionaire and one of the perks is having a private jet and a butler," he stated.

"The world thinks your dead Bruce."

"Not all of it."

_So that's my chapter. Longer then the last two right, well it took me all day today. Plus I had to watch half the movie so yeah it took time people you should be greatful. But I'll try to update tomorrow. No promises considering I don't get back home from school till 6 pm but I'll definitely update over the weekend. Have any questions review of message me. _

_I DO NOT OWN BATMAN BEGINS I ONLY OWN VICTORIA! (Though I do wish I owned batman how sweat would that be!) But yeah it's almost thanks giving people! _

_Review! And learn the Gangnam style dance! _

_Choi! :p _


	4. God-awful Ballet

_Ok everyone thank you for being patient and my next chapter is finally I have some fun facts! I learned that I live around most of the locations were Batman has been filmed. So all the bridges that lead to the narrows are all by my house. All the underground chase scenes are by my house. Bruce Wayne's second Bat cave is right by my house and the Gotham Bank is by my house but know I think it's being turned into a hotel or something. Oh and lastly Bruce Wayne crashed his Lamborghini 2 blokes away from my house. __**I DO NOT OWN BATMAN. **__So on with the story. _

I walked up to my burnt home. Most of it fell of the mountain but some of it still stood. I walked in were the front door use to be but was now a pile of ash. The training room was half standing. Bodies littered the floor. I walked up to the first body and out my finger to there neck. Dead. I took off their mask so that when people find him he wouldn't be a mystery he would be buried as himself. I then continued the process taking off people's masks when finally I came across one body. I felt for their pulse. Alive. Out of all the people that were in this room six were alive including the fake Ra's Al Ghul. One at a time I carried them down the mountain to the village. They were immediately treated and cared for.

It has already been a month since Bruce left and since then we have been planning. If Bruce was not going to help us then we would just do it ourselves.

" Victoria head to Gotham and keep a close eye on Bruce. Make sure he isn't going to fight against us," I nodded my head.

"When do I leave?" I questioned.

"In an hour." I packed the little things I have money, a fake ID and documents, colored contacts, and some clothes. I was no longer Victoria daughter of Ra's Al Ghul. I was now Bella, daughter of a billionaire who dreams of being an Prima ballerina.

I walked down the mountain and headed towards the little landing pad. There waiting for me was a jet and one of my fathers men. I climbed on board and waited for the long journey to begin. When the plane finally took off I sat across the mystery man who somehow survived the fire.

"So what's your cover?" I asked.

"I am your guard slash driver. You can call me Lee," he responded. The rest of the plane ride was left in silence except for the hum of the engine. Finally the captain told us to buckle our seat belts and prepare for landing. My father was right when he said that Gotham was dying. The building and streets looked grey. It was like a giant scar compared to the bright blue waters surrounding it. We landed in the airport and when we got out of the terminal a limo was waiting for us. The streets of Gotham looked worst on ground then in the air. People were walking on the streets. Some were leaning against entrances to alleyways.

"So were are we going?" I yelled to the front.

"To a dance store," Lee stated.

"Wait I thought that it said I dreamed of being a dancer not that I was," I said frantically.

"Yes but there are auditions," I saw smirk devilishly.

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath.

"What's that? Did you say something?" he questioned

"Shut up and drive," Lee smiled and continued driving through the city till we got to the heart. I looked out the window and saw the Wayne tower looming over us. It was for sure a sight to see and probably the only decent building. Guess that the perks of being rich. When we finally made it to the Ballet store I hopped out of the Limo and walked in.

The store was nice. There was leather couches in the corner with tea and biscuits laid out. On the left wall was a stage with a mirror wall and a bar for people to try out the shoes. At the back of the store there was also racks of leotards, shorts, dance sweaters, and costumes. It was a pretty decent sized store. A small woman came up to me; she was wearing a black shirt that had the store logo on it with black skinny jeans and boots.

"Can I help you?" her voice carried throughout the store.

"Ah yes I need everything for the auditions coming up," I responded.

"Oh yes hold on a minuet I'll grab some shoes and leotards for you to try," the small women walked away into a back room. I decided to look at the make-up. I never really worn make-up before only once in a while what's the point if a mask covers your face most of the day? I herd footsteps approaching I turned to see the little women holding 10 different boxes in her arms.

"Will start out with these first," she yelled behind the boxes. Went over toward the stage area and sat on the couch right in front of it. She opened the first box and took out a pair of normal flat ballet shoes. She put it on my feet.

"Well don't just sit there stand up do pliés or something," wow this women was rude. I got up and did just as she told me to, "how do they feel?"

"Great," I answered.

"Alright we got those finished with on to pointe," oh no. I just want this to end!

She pulled out a pair of point shoes and put them on my feet. I went on the stage grabbed onto the bar and went on my toes. I went back down in pain.

"Nope not those." She pulled out another pair of shoes and told me to put them on. This lady cannot be serious its like she's asking me to approve of my own death! I reluctantly put on the shoes and did the same with the last ones. These were better but still a no. We did this for the next half hour till we found the perfect fit. Wow Cinderella much?

"Ok so what size tights are you?"

"Medium or small," I answered.

She pulled out a pair of tights for me and handed them to me. "Can I have 10 more please?"

She then turned around and pulled out the amount I asked for. "What type of leotard style do you want?"

"I'll just take all of them I'm not in the mood to try more things on," I said irritated. I just want to get to wherever I'm staying and go to bed! I've been on a plane all day I do not need this!

"Ok well then do you need anything else?"

"Yeah 10 more pair of each shoe and to leave!" I yelled. The women ran to the back room and grabbed my shoes and ran to the register. There was a rack of leotard waiting plus the shoes, tights, hairpieces, point kit, shorts, dance sweaters, and the god-awful makeup.

"The total is 3,000," she announced. I handed over my credit card and waited for her to finish. She handed my many bags.

"Have a nice day!" she hollered.

"Have a nice day my ass," I mumbled. I walked outside to see Lee waiting for me.

"So how did it go," he asked.

"Terrible!" I said dramatically and dropped my bags and threw myself into the back seat of the Limo. Lee put the bags away and got into the front seat.

_I really hate dance stores now_ I thought as we drove away from the store.

_Ok well Victoria got a taste of a dancers life and will be getting more. I know it's weird that she has to know become a dancer and I made her have that but hey its going to pay off just you wait. The dance place that i discribed is actually real but the people there are really nice! i know that because i go there for my ballet needs! it's called Russian pointe! look it up! Alright so thank you to CharlotteDarkrose and wildcat717 for Favoring my story. Also thank you to kindleflame5, wildcat717, and for trickst3r-97 for following my story. Sorry i had to make you wait so long!  
_

_and Kindleflame5 - totally!_

_ Nicole _


	5. Authors Note

Ok so I don't know when I will be updating next it could be a while because I have auditions coming up and need to take these really big tests that get me into the school I want so yeah be expecting the same time frame or longer that it took me to write chapter 4! Oh check out my profile because I have a picture of Victoria on it! Also if you have a We Heart It follow me and if you let me know you followed me I'll follow you!


	6. Panic Room

_Hey everyone its me! Wow it feels like forever since I updated! But I wanted to get this chapter done because on December 8__th__ are my auditions into an arts school so I'm super nervous and am writing this to keep my mind off of it! But right know I'm in tears because my favorite character died in my TV show! __ it was so sad! He was calling his friend to wish her good luck at the prix du phonteyn and he got hit by a car __ but when you watch the next few episodes that when the tears start pouring. But on that happy note on with the story!_

After a while of driving and trying to find the address, we finally pulled up to a tall building with big shiny windows. A man with a mustache and a blue bellhop uniform came out of the gleaming door. He opened the limos door and held his hand out for me. I took it gratefully and had him pull me out off the sticky leather seats.

"You must be our new resident taking the penthouse?" he questioned.

"Yes, do I need to sign any papers…" I trailed off.

"Oh no your father already did that for you," he responded.

"Oh good then can I head up to my penthouse?" I questioned.

"Yes go right ahead it the button with the letter P, do you need any help with your bags?"

"No I got it and if my driver asks for help don't give it to him." I walked passed the bellhop and towards the elevator. When I got into one of the elevators I pressed the letter 'p' and watched as the doors closed. Cheesy elevator music started playing as the elevator ascended. The elevator finally dinged and the silver doors flew open.

The penthouse was breath taking. The living room had tall ceilings and windows everywhere with a piano and a few simple chairs and tables throughout complete with a grand piano. The kitchen had a modern finish and a nice long table in the dining room to seat at least sixteen people comfortably with glass chandeliers and white walls. There were glass wall with two glass doors that lead to the balcony. The balcony had couches and chairs with a little garden at the end facing the city. I walked back inside and down the hallway to another living room, this living room though had tall ceiling with less windows and a theme of brown and orange instead of white and blue. The penthouse had three bedroom on with twin beds, one queen, and then the master king sized bed. The master bedroom had two walls completely made of windows and a master bathroom that was absolutely to die for! You walk down a long hallway and there is two walk in closets obviously meant for a couple and if you head further it's the powder room. It had white garnet counter tops with white drawers and a chair. Then there was another set of glass double doors that lead to a shower and a bathtub that was breathtaking. It was in the corner of the room and looked out into the city.

I headed back to the first living room and went up the flight of steps. It lead to a little room. By that little room was the panic room, of course, and past it was a giant pool with chairs surrounding it.

"So how do you like the place?" Lee asked from behind me.

"Is this pool for me?" my mouth was wide open and my voice was shaky.

"Well obviously not, I live here to," I turned around and nodded my head still in shock, "quite looking like a fish and lets get started on looking up Bruce."

We turned back and headed to the Panic room. We opened the hidden door and stepped inside. The room was obviously not meant to be a panic room. The medium size room was filled with high tech gadgets and computer. There were rows of different weapons that aren't really weapons for this time such as swords, daggers, bows and arrows, you get the idea. My father says that people who use guns are only used for the weak people because they only have to aim and pull a trigger while old fashioned weapons take years to master.

"Lets have a little fun shall we?" my British accent rang through the room as I sat in front of a keyboard and started typing. Lee joined me at the keyboard next to me and we were typing away fast. Hacking into confidential files especially at Wayne enterprises.

"I found something, well there more blueprints but its said its been manufactured a while ago but the army didn't want to pay for it," I stated," it's a suit, its almost invincible except for a few flaws in-between the armor and you can't move you neck/"

"So what's the big deal about it, its just a suit," Lee replied.

"Yes but they already had one but know there making a new one in a department that doesn't even excise anymore!"

"Know that interesting," Lee nodded his head," what do you think Wayne is doing?"

"I have no idea but it's going to be something crazy." I looked down at my watch at the time. 11:30 PM. "I should get to bed big day tomorrow with auditions that I don't even know how to do, night." I waved to Lee as I stepped out of the Panic Room. I walked down the stairs and through a couple of room until I finally made it to the master bedroom. I walked into one of the walk-in-closets and changed into a nightgown. Finally I fell onto the plush king sized bed and immediately after getting under the covers fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Ok so there's the chapter I know short a lot of mistakes but hey I just wanted to get this done and over with. I decided on a school I will be testing into and I have auditions coming up! Today was basically my last day to practice and its in two days but on Fridays I have studying so yeah! So I posted a website for where I found the penthouse. It has pictures! And you have to go on my profile to see it! Also there's a picture of Victoria there. _

_Kindleflame 5: I can't wait ether I was going to make something like that in this chapter but I wanted to post this chapter today to get it over with so I didn't. and love the nickname I'm borrowing it even though it's a popular nickname but it reminds me of the Vicky from the fairly odd parents and she isn't that mean._

_Nicole _


	7. Batman?

_Ok so in this chapter I didn't feel like doing the whole audition process so I'm just going to start off the chapter after. And Bruce is going to be in this chapter! Yeah it's going to be that classic run in on the street well actual you know what you'll see. I DO NOT OWN BATMAN! Oh I totally have to put this on here. _

_Jingle bells _

_Batman smells _

_Robin laid an egg_

_Bat mobile lost a wheel _

_And Joker got away_

_Hey!_

_Teehee I loved that as a little girl me an my friends would like scream it as we skipped down the sidewalk and then someone would fall because it was so icy. Well on with the story! Oh yeah 2013 is going to be a great year you guys! A lot of good movies are coming out such as Beautiful creatures, the host, immortal instruments, Superman the man of steel and of course Star Trek and Despicable me two POTATOS! Know on with the story. Also I'm adding songs for each chapter!_

I walked out of the studio happy that the auditions were over. As much as I hated it I have come to appreciate the art. It was much like fighting except you try not to hit anyone and have to act graceful. I walked onto the crosswalk clueless about the speeding car heading right towards me. I herd screeching of tires and turned around to see a black Lamborghini right in front of me.

"Watch it are you trying to kill me! It obviously a red light!" I yelled at the car. The tinted windows rolled down and a head stuck out, and guess who it was. That's right the famous playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne.

"I'm sorry I was in a rush," he replied.

"Rush my ass! I just came out o an audition I would hate to have my manager explain to them that I can't dance because I got hit by a car!"

"You must be new around here considering you don't know who I am and your accent." I scoffed at his arrogance.

"Of course I know you your Bruce Wayne my father use to work for your father," I yelled, "If you'll excuse me my rides waiting for me," I turned and walked away thankful he did not remember me.

"So was that the famous Bruce Wayne?" Lee questioned as he opened the door for me. I nodded in response, "He's something."

"And obviously lost every decency about him. At least I have more then one thing to report to father," I answered as I slide into the sleek black car and threw the dance bag across the floor. We drove back to the penthouse without any more problems. I walked into the house and set my things down in the front hall and walked into the bright living room and threw myself onto the white couch, which was surprisingly comfy. I flipped on the news only to be greeted by loads of bad, bad news. They didn't even end on a happy note here! I turned the TV off in discus and headed up to the "panic room" to do more research. I flipped the computer on and started searching Wayne's credit cards, bank accounts, and Wayne Enterprise records. More things were being taken out such as memory cloth, a new suit, a tumbler, and grapple guns even 10,000 different pieces that looked to be making a mask.

"What are you planning?" I questioned to the computer as if it could answer or hear me. I headed down to my bedroom to unpack my minimal belonging. I opened the suitcase and stared at me was my uniform. The midnight black pieces beckoning, me to be put on. I was hesitant. _Tonight I'll go out tonight_ I thought as I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts.

**(Skipping ahead because I'm getting board so you might be getting board to)**

I went back to the bedroom and opened the suitcase once again. My body fatigued to the work out I just did. I grabbed the many pieces and put them on. The leather sticking, to my skin yet it was still flexible. My uniform was tight and not as baggy as the men's uniforms. I put it on with a long sleeved black full-length dress hiding my I walked down the stairs and headed towards the elevator, my mask in hand but stopped.

"Lee do we have a car, not a Limo but a car?" I questioned. Lee looked up from the newspaper. He turned around and took something off a hook on the wall. He threw the shiny keys towards me.

"Thank You" I yelled as I raced towards the elevator once more. I pressed the G button and waited as the elevator descended. When I stepped out of the elevator when it reached the garage. I looked at the keys and clicked the button which I call 'I have no idea were the fuck my car is so find it for me' the car nearest me honked and I turned around to see a shiny new GTA Spano. I giggled in excitement as a slid into the leather seats and turned it on. The car sprung to life and I pulled out of my lot.

I drove across the city towards the docks. That's where he would go first. Besides I have deal to fulfill.

The docks well weren't really special. There what a dock would look like. Wooden flooring with a bunch of crates and boxes by the water. I pulled in by another black car.

I walked up to a group of men loading boxes into a truck. A man was standing next to an open box with a bunny in his hand.

"Cute," I commented as my heels clicked against the moss boards.

"Carry on gents," the man hollered. "And what my I help you with?"

"My order." The man turned around and walked towards a box. He opened it and handed me a blue flower.

"Is this your order?" he questioned. I took the blue flower gingerly and held it up.

"Yes it is, tell Falcon I said thank you and that his time is running short," I replied sweetly as I walked back to the car. I got in the front and drove a couple blocks away and changed into my uniform and got out. I ran back to the docks and jumped ontop of Falcons car. I noticed that his driver was already knocked out and that he was whimpering like a little girl or an animal.

"Falcon your time is up, your crimes in the world is punishable by death, surrender to the League of Shadows or we will have to kill you right here right know," I said seriously. I felt someone grab me from behind and I kicked him or her. They pulled back momentarily and I shifted my weight so that I could throw them over my shoulder. I noticed a familiar armband.

"My father trained you well," I said breathlessly, "But not well enough." I leaned back so that the motion that was meant to take me down know had him on his back. I turned around to see a man dressed as a….bat?

I started laughing, "You seriously dressed up as a bat!"

I was know holding my side laughing, "How did you come up with that idea," I heard footsteps and punched the approaching footsteps, they fell to the ground and I could hear a moan "Know I'll have to call you Batman! Come on where's the fun in that! You can only get one name with that outfit at least wear tights like I the comic books so that I can call you tights or tighty whites but no! God dammit you go with a one nick name outfit?!"  
"How did you even know it was me?" he questioned in a very deep voice May I add. But that only made me laugh some more.

"It's kind of obvious well to me, besides you should really use a different credit card and might I add nice thinking of making the mask yourself. But I need to kill someone so excuse me."

"I can't let you do that," I said.

"And why not? I don't take orders from you and his actions are punishable by death," I stated.

"But does he deserve it?" I stopped walking. Did he deserve it? Yes he does he stole from people, turned good into bad and sold drugs. He needs to die.

" Yes, he does," I replied sadly "It's my orders Batman and I need to follow through with them.

"I still can't let you do that," He sprung at me at full force. I deflected his punches and kicks.

"You don't hold back," I breathed as he punched me in the stomach sending me off balance "That is your downfall, one my father never taught you."

He kept coming at me, never stopping a beat, never taking the chance to analyze your opponent. I picked him up by his neck and slammed him into the ground. I bent down next to his ear.

"I'll let you keep your little drug dealer, but I'm around Bruce always and I know who deserves to die and who doesn't. And so far your darling little city, it deserves it," I whispered. I stood up and kicked him one more time in the stomach and walked away. Pissed at my failure.

_Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah and New Year! __ (again) this is just a little present for you guys. A NEW CHAPTER! The song for this chapter is __Apr_ès _Moi by Regina Spector because it has like attitude in it and how she say be afraid of these people is and that feeling of order in the song. But sorry the chapter is so short and that it took me a long time to make it I have been traveling a lot and I have a ton of tests to do for schools. And I am proud to say that I made it past the auditions for that art school and that I'm taking the test on January 4__th__. Sorry people who commented or sent me messages I didn't really take a look at the reviews or messages so I'll thank you next chapter and reply personally next chapter!_


	8. Author Note

**Hey guys! I'm just telling you guys that I am halfway done with the next chapter. I had a serious writer block and my computer crashed. But now I'm not sure if I will be able to publish the next chapter because of personal problems. One of my friends are making a huge mistake an I might have to go after her so you'll have to wait some time before I can publish the next chapter. Bye. **

**- Nicole**


	9. Dinner party

**I'm back! You guys are probably all like speak of the devil where the hell have you been! Well that's personal. So I finally got my hands on a computer and I'm really happy because I finally got into a school well actually two….why is life so hard! Ok so this chapter is going to be awesome because I planned it ahead of time! All I had to do was put in the dialogue. Do you know how hard that is! Ok well ALL RIGHTS ARE TO THE CREATORS OF BATMAN. On with story children! Oh yeah one more thing I am going to be putting her outfits on my profile so have a look! **

I woke up with an annoying beeping. I waked the object that caused the beeping causing it to fall on the ground with a large thud. I groaned and slowly lifted my head of my plush pillow. It was still dark out with the sun slowly rising above the horizon, I looked down to see that the annoying beeping sound was my alarm clock with its lights flashing 6:30. Great, dance. Who ever dumbass idea it was to put me in dance is seriously dead. How did they come up with it did they seriously just be all like 'hey lets make Victoria a dancer and see what the outcome is!' all I say is bullshit. I slowly got up and made my way towards the shower. I stripped off my clothes and let the water cascade over me.

An hour later I was done and quickly got dressed in a leotard, sweats, and carefully did my makeup and hair. Once I was done I headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Well someone is finally up," I whipped around to see Lee reading a news paper "I also see that you weren't successful."

"No I was I got the flower, and left knowing who was under the mask," I answered.

"Yes but your little 'friend' the drug dealer, is still alive and knows what you look like," he stated.

"So does half of Gotham and world."

"Your dads right you are weak, your sister is better then you," he mumbled.

"And look where that got her! Kicked out just because she loves a man she can never love! My sister is history, my past is history, and my future is history because it's already mapped out! I barely survived down there and you know what with all that is going on I wish I hadn't survived and that I had died with my mother and never had met my father but I didn't and I'm left in this hell of a world. I won't be needing a ride I'll drive myself." I stormed out of the kitchen and headed towards the garage. I grabbed the keys and speed out of the apartment building and towards my destination.

(Later that day)

Ballet is and always shall be an ass. If you thought it was easy, it is not. It is worse then the training I have been doing for the past 24 years. (Do the math people and you can find out her age. First one to find it out gets a shout out) I got out of the theater and got into my care. I drove fast probably a little to fast but I got to the apartment building earlier than usual. I quickly parked in my parking space and made my way to my penthouse. When I reached the top I noticed that Lee wasn't anywhere to be seen. I quickly dismissed any thoughts of my 'driver' and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for tonight. I learned earlier in the week that Bruce had cleared his schedule and was going out to dinner at some fancy ass hotel. I quickly changed into a simple floor length blue dress and got into my car once again and drove to the restaurant. Once I got there I turned off the car and stepped out of it, handing my keys to the valet and making my way inside of the restaurant. When I walked into the large dining area I saw a older blonde women stand up and wave me over. I knew that these were the people that Bruce was meeting and I made sure to have to 'run-in' with them and become close friends with the older blonde women. I know what your thinking, you became close friends with them and you don't know their name! Yep.

" Bella!" she exclaimed as I headed towards there table.

"Hi! Long time no see," I replied.

"Small world after all," she said.

"I know I came here to treat myself to a nice dinner after such a long day of work," I commented.

"Well you simply must join us, I hope you don't mind but we are also eating with Mr. Wayne. Have you met him yet?" she questioned.

"No I don't believe we have," I stated. Lie. I sat myself down at the table and had a lovely chat with the two couple. Finally Bruce entered with not one but two beautiful women that looked to be models. Fun.

After a couple of hours talking and eating we somehow got into a conversation about batman. I was also bored out of my mind and wanted to kill everyone sitting at this table.

"At least he is getting something done," the women sitting across form me stated.

"Bruce help me out her," the man-sitting diagonal from me begged. I watched as the two women that Bruce invited headed over to the area filled with water.

"A guy dressed up as a bat clearly has _issues_," Bruce commented.

"And look where you are Bruce," I mumbled under my breath.

"I'm sorry what?" Bruce questioned.

"Oh I only said that Batman does have some serious issues," I answered looking at Bruce dead in the eye. I knew he recognized them due to the fact that I'm not wearing contacts the only thing that is helping me cover my identity is the fact that I haven't dyed my hair since the fire.

"But he put Falcone behind bars." The women said.

"And the cops are trying to bring him in, so what does that tell you." The man questioned.

"If he is so benevolent why does he hide his face?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe he's protecting the people he cares about from reprisals," the women across from me answered.

Just then the maître d' walked over and tapped Bruce on the shoulder. "Sir, the pool is for decoration, and your friends do not have swim wear," the maître d' stated. "Well there European," Bruce shot back. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the maître d' told him. " Mr. Earle, I'm buying this hotel, Will you please broker a deal?" he questioned. The man I presumed Mr. Earle nodded, Bruce handed him the check and headed towards the women in the pool. "I'm so sorry Bella if this ruined your night," the man said. "Oh no it's fine I had a lovely time but I must be going, early day tomorrow for dance" I smiled and shook their hands. I looked over now seeing Bruce in the pool swimming with the two girls. Yeah I'm done! So check out my profile for both the dance outfit and the dinner outfit. I was planning on her ease dropping on Bruce and Rachel's conversation but then I thought that Bruce probably spent a while in that pool so that would have been weird to have her leaving and then seeing Rachel when Bruce jut got into the water. So please comment and message me! Avoir! -Nicole


	10. Fire and rooftops

_**Sorry everyone I was going to write but I had a whole problem with my friend and then when the problem was solved I got really sick and then I just got back from being in Mexico and my instagram got hacked because I was doing the online one and their computers weren't really protected :'( I was really mad because that got me in loads of trouble with what that person posted. But I'm back! I found a new story website that I am writing stories on called . my username is I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT VICTORIA/BELLA **_

I was leaning against a brick wall in a dark alleyway. I had followed Flass here, you know that guy that is an undercover police officer. I watched as he was pulled into the alleyway and up to the roof. I put on a high tech hearing aid into my ear.

"WHERE WERE THE OTHER DRUGS GOING!?" yelled the distinct voice of none other Batman.

"I never knew, I don't know I swear to God," Flass trembled as he spoke to him.

"Swear to me," Batman responded as he let Flass drop towards the ground and pulled him back up again.

"I don't know, I never knew never, they went to some guy a couple days before the dealers and than some lady wanted a rare flower the day the drugs were shipped," he argued.

"Why," Batman demanded.

"There were something else in the drugs, something hidden and that flower was creepy man," Flass said.

"What!" he yelled.

"I never went to the drop off area, it was somewhere in the Narrows cops only go there when there's something important," he responded.

"Do I look like a cop," Batman asked before letting Flass drop towards the ground and slowed him down before he made a hard impact. I watched as Flass groaned on the ground and looked up to only see Batman gone. I quickly climbed up the fire escape to see Batman jumping rooftops to the Narrows. The Narrows was truly disgusting. Apartment building were all uneven and clothes lines hanged everywhere but all the clothes were on the line even though it was raining. I saw Batman hanging on the side of a building looking into a wall. Suddenly the door opened and a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes came out and turned around to see him.

"It's you isn't it? Everyone's been talking about you," the kid turned around when a male voice was screaming for him to come inside," the other kids won't believe me."

Batman closed the tool in his hand and threw the object to the kid. It was actually pretty generous and cute. Batman climbed up and opened the window to the apartment building that I was suppose to meet and old friend of mine. I walked to the front of the building to see Dr. Jonathan Crane standing at the front door with his men.

"Jonathan," I stated.

"Death," he replied. He looked scared and didn't dare look in my eyes knowing the consequences.

"Now, now Jonathan no need for titles you know my name and I know yours. Unless of course you would like me to call you by your real name," I moved in closer to his ear, knowing that he did not tell his men of his secret," Scarecrow."

"Don't call me that," he yelled and looked me in the eye. His face was full of sadness and hurt.

"Oh Jonathan, I thought you knew better than that. You should know what happens," I smirked and walked pass them and started to head for the door," come on lads, lets get this show on the road."

The men all walked in first and I went in last because I knew what was coming and I would like to make a quick escape. We entered the low conditioned apartment and caught a movement in my eye.

"Get rid of all traces," he whispered looking at the stuffed animals.

"Well torch the whole place," one of his men stated. Jonathan was looking at the, know opened window, that was letting in the cold Gotham rain in.

"Charming," I stated as I stepped over rats and garbage on the floor. Jonathan's men were putting gas all over the apartment, trying to use up all of the gas. All of a sudden there was a crash in the bathroom and Batman attacked one of the men. All of a sudden Jonathan sprayed Batman with the gas and batman got dizzy. He looked around frantically.

"Aw having troubled?" questioned Scarecrow. Batman slammed into a book shelf and fell into the corner," here have a drink; you look like a man who takes himself to seriously. You want my opinion, I think you need to lighten up."

Batman was suddenly in flames after Scarecrow lite him with a lighter. All I could do was stand in the corner and watch. Batman than jumped out of the window, and fell on a car. He quickly rolled off the car and tried to put the fire out with the puddles on the street. I felt like one of the on lookers on the street, wanting to help but not finding the guts to help. I was a coward. I jumped out of the window and ran after him. He limped into an alleyway and lifted himself onto the roof with his grapple gun. I climbed up the side of the building, jumping for one side to the other till I got to the roof were I saw him lying down. He looked to be unconscious mumbling words of his nightmares.

I picked him up and helped him down from the roof. There waiting was a nice shiny car with an old man in it. He looked over at me and quickly got out of the car and helped me put him in the back seat.

"Thank you," he told me in a gentle voice. I nodded my head in response, not finding the words to respond to his gratitude," come help me."

I stepped inside the car and sat in the front seat. Batman all of a sudden shot up saying, "Poisoned". He figured it out. The old man drove Bruce and I back to the Wayne mansion. The mansion loomed over us with all its pride. With the help of the old man, whom I found out was named Alfred; I was able to carry Bruce all the way upstairs. I laid him on the bed and let Alfred take care of the rest. I went down the many staircases till I reached what I presumed was the entrance. I took off my mask and breathed in fresh, non-sweat, air. I let my white hair, which I just re-died, fall down my back. It had grown at least six inches since I had last been home. Soon I heard Alfred's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Would you like anything miss?" he questioned. I shook my head no and stared at my reflection in the mirror," If I may ask how do you know Master Wayne?"

"He was in the league of shadows, my father was the leader." I responded.

"Do you care for him?" he asked.

"Do I what," I was taking aback by his question.

"Do you care for him? I mean why would you help him," he asked once again.

"Well I shouldn't, he did betray us, but he reminds me of me when I was doing training with my sister, so I guess I did it because I want to see how he turns up and if he will win."

"I see," we stood there in a comfortable silence.

"I better be going, can you warn Bruce that a storm is coming," I asked as I pulled on my mask.

"I will very much do so miss," he replied. And just like that I was gone and running from the Wayne Manor.

_Yeah this chapter is officially in the thousands! That is like the longest chapter ever! I'm really happy because I recorded the first movie so know I can be more this is what is happening people. Well comment, follow, and read! I love comment and feedback because it helps with my English grade!_


	11. Dr Victoria and the Chase for Batman

_**Ok so here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. I DO NOT OWN BATMAN.**_

I woke up in my bed; light was shining through the curtains. I groaned as I got out of bed and headed towards the showers. I did my morning routine which consisted off get up, take a shower, brush teeth, put on make-up, and then get change. When I was done I headed down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Lee, like always, was sitting at the table reading the news.

"You could have made me breakfast," I called, as I opened the fridge.

"I'm only posing as your Butler I don't need to do shit here. Oh we're going to a party today," he announced tiredly.

"And who's is it," I question, leaning against the table biting an apple.

"Bruce Wayne's, your father and the rest of the remaining League of Shadows is going to be there.

"Ok well I'll meet you there, I have business to attend to first," I said.

_**Later that day **_

Arkham Asylum was a building from your nightmares, also a building that should have been shut down long ago. I walked down the cement hallways I saw a lab coat and glasses and quickly grabbed them and put them on. I walked down the hallways till I came to Falconi. He was mumbling Scarecrow and Rachel Dawes was watching.

"We haven't figured out who this Scarecrow is, we assume that it has to do with his past," I told her. She turned towards me and than the other direction of someone opening a gate. It was Crane.

"Miss. Dawes, this is most irregular I have nothing to add with the report I followed with the judge," Jonathan quickly said. He looked behind Rachel to see me. I smirked at him and waved.

"I have questions about your report," Rachel stated. Jonathan quickly shot his head back towards Rachel.

"Such as," he asked nervously.

"Isn't is convenient for a 52 year old man who has no history of mental illness to have a complete pshycodect breakdown just when he was about indited," she questioned.

"As you can see for yourself there is nothing convienient about his symptoms, isn't that right Dr. Victoria?" he asked me.

"Of course sir," I responded.

"What's Scarecrow," she demanded. Stupid lady I already told you.

"Patient self re-delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormenter usually one conformed E.N.R types," he answered robotically," and in this case 'The Scarecrow'"

"He's Drugged," she answered.

"Psychopharmacology is my primary form of a strong applicant," he stated," outside he was a giant, in here only the mind can grant you power."

"You enjoy the reversal," she asked.

"I respect the minds power over the body it's why I do what I do," he answered.

"I do what I do to keep thugs like Falconi behind bars and not in therapy," She stated as she walked around us. I followed her and Crane as they walked away," I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falconi including blood work so I know exactly what you put him on."

She pushed the elevator button and the door opened with a ding.

"First thing tomorrow than," he answered.

"Tonight I've already paged Dr. Lemore at the county general," she responded with a smirk.

"As you wish," Crane and I walked into the elevator and he put a key in a slot and the elevator doors closed. We arrived in what looked to be the basement. The walls paint was peeling and there was dust all over the floor. Crane and I guided her out of the elevator and down the hall.

"This way please," Crane said while clearing his throat," There's something I think you should see."

We walked farther down the hallway and crane pushed open a rickety doubled door entrance. We were elevated over people working on something. Rachel Dawes looked down with surprise and looked scared when she noticed the people holding guns in their hands.

"This is where we make the medicines," he stated. People were pouring liquids in the sewers that had running water," perhaps you should have some. Clear your head."

Rachel took off running down the hallway away from us.

"After her," Crane demanded towards me. Crane and I took off running towards her. I quickly put on my mask just in case he decided to giver her the gas when I was around. I heard the emergency bell ring in the elevator and the doors opened revealing Rachel pressing buttons to get away. Crane sprayed her with the gas and Rachel fell down screaming. I quickly nocked her out so that she doesn't attack us. Two of Crane's men carried her to a table and layed her down.

"Who else knows you're here! Who!" Crane demanded. Suddenly the lights went out and I looked over at Crane with his Scarecrow mask.

"He's here," I said. Crane took off his mask and pulled back his hair and looked around.

"Who," when of the thugs asked.

"The Batman," Crane answered in a very creepy way, may I add.

"What do we do," another questioned.

"What anyone does when a prier comes around, call the police," he answered.

"You want the police in here," he asked.

"at this point they can't stop us," he answered," but the batman has a talent for disruption force him outside the police will take him down."

"But what about her," Dumb ass I thought.

"she doesn't have long, I gave her a concentrated dose the mind can only take so much," he responded," know go."

"The things they said about," asked the bald man," can he really fly."

"I heard he can disappear," another stated.

"Well we'll fund out, won't we," answered crane. The men scattered across the room, their guns ready. There was bang and all the thugs pointed their guns towards were the sound came from. Suddenly one of the thugs was attacked from behind. Batman grabbed his arm and twisted it. Out of reflex the man pulled the trigger and shot another thug in the foot he fell down and then batman twisted the other man around and punched him in the face. He then grabbed a man and flew up and batman and him disappeared. He came behind another thug and hit him causing him to fall down the stairs. I noticed that Crane was hiding under the stairs trying to see what was going on. Batman was still attacking the other thugs till all of them were nocked out. I came and attacked him from behind. He was taken off guard and than Crane decided to attack him from behind to.

Batman twisted his arm and brought his elbow down causing the arm to break. Batman pulled off his mask and held his head back.

"Taste your own medicine doctor," he asked. He sprayed the chemical on him and Crane started to cough. Batman then grabbed his face," What have you been doing here, who are you working for."

"Rah's al ghul," he answered fearfully.

"Rha's al ghul is dead, who are you working for," he asked again.

"Dr. Crane isn't here right know but if you like to make an appointment," he asked.

There was than police sirens and batman threw Crane in the corner. Batman picked up Rachel and carried her up the stairs.

"I don't know if you got my message but there is a storm coming, and you're not going to win," I shouted. Batman looked at me and then took off with Rachel. I took off my mask and maid my hair look at little messy and started running up the stairs to the main floor. When I got there I ran out of the building to where the police were. I started to scream and grab at the police.

"he's in their! Dr. Crane is in their and batman gave him something!" I screamed.

"It's alright ma'am your going to be fine, SWAT will take care of everything," the man replied," Why don't I give you a ride home."

"Oh thank you," I said. I then heard a noise, that sounded like wings flapping and shrieking,"Damit."

Everything was in chaos. The police all duked when a fleet of bats came towards them. I fell to the ground and laid there till they all went into the Asylum. A minute later I saw Batman and Detective Gordon standing in an alleyway.

"Thanks for the offer darling," I patted the police officer that offered me a ride," But I have unfinished business and a ride of my own."

I shredded my lab coat and threw my glasses away and put on my mask. I then grabbed a police motorcycle and I was off on the chase for Batman. I was currently right behind him weaving threw cars and smashing threw building. All of a sudden he turned a corner and started going up a ramp. He smashed his way in between two cars and then pulled. Next thing I knew the wall exploded and he jumped on a roof. I quickly got on a car and then jumped to the next roof and than another. Finally we ended up in a tunnel weaving threw cars. I ended up in the back off all the police cars, which was good considering they were flipping left and right. The police chased him onto a highway and than lost him because he turned his light off. He once again smashed threw a wall and than a gate and finally ended up on a dirt road. We continued down the road and the road for a while before coming to a waterfall. I swerved my bike and got off it and started to make my way over to the waterfall while Batman just jumped his car threw. Bastard, Lee is going to kill me for being wet before the party.

I finally made it threw the falls and saw Batman standing over Rachel without his mask.

"So this is the oh so famous bat cave? I definitely get a gothic feel and a hint of sewer but other than that it's pretty cozy," I yelled.

"Well isn't it my dear friend Victoria, I was wondering when I would get the chance to talk to you instead of fighting," he answered sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry I've been keeping a close eye. Your two European girlfriends were just a ball at that one dinner with those wonderful people," I stated.

"Bella," he said surprised.

"Ding, ding, ding Bruce get a point. Well I shouldn't keep you from your party besides well see each other very soon and can continue with this conversation. Goodbye Bruce," and with that I disappeared.

_**Yeah this chapter was even longer it is exactly 1797 without my comments. I think this will only be 2 or three more chapters left so I think by next weekend this story will be over and I will start the sequel!**_


	12. The House is on Fire

**Ok so this is a really confusing chapter especially with dialogue because I can't really hear what Liam Neeson is saying and they use a lot of really big words that make them seem super smart and the whole time I was like what the fuck is going on! Because you never really pay attention to what they are saying till u need to write it down. But I tried to get as close to what they were saying. Also I found out that I have like 14 reviews and I had no idea on my profile it says I have like 3 reviews so I'm really happy now. If you go on my profile I have most of Victoria's outfits and I have her penthouse and what she looks like natural and dyed hair. I DO NOT OWN BATMAN I wish BUT I DON'T.**

I kept my promise about seeing Bruce and continuing with our conversation soon. That is why I am currently standing next to Lee and my 'father'. Lee had cut his hair and had a slight beard. My 'father' hadn't change one bit, only this time he is alive and I must say I was a wonderful actress when he 'died'.

"Excuse me," I said politely, as if I cared. Lee let go of me and I made my way to the front of the room where I knew Bruce was going to enter. When he did I latched on to his arm as if I was his date.

"I told you we would finish our conversation soon," I smiled and we kept walking as the guest sang Happy Birthday to Bruce. Bruce grabbed a Champaign flute and raised his glass to his guests.

"This wasn't a very good timing," he responded.

"Oh no it's a perfect time," I smiled.

"Mr. Earl," Bruce exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday Bruce," he smiled.

"How did the stock offering go," Bruce questioned.

"Prices sword," Mr. Earl replied.

"Who's buying," asked Bruce.

"All kinds of funs and broke riches, it's a bit technical," he responded, " the key thing is our companies future is secured."

Bruce nodded his head and lifted his glass towards the older man and relied "Great" before taking a small sip of his Champaign. We walked a way from Mr. Earl and walked towards the corner.

"So let me get this straight, your name is Victoria you are also death you came here to spy on me and took the name of Belle a rising ballerina that in real life is actually dead," he stated.

"Yes except Belle isn't dead she ran off with a French man and planted a fake body in an alley way," I replied.

"Why were you with Crane," he demanded.

"Old friend of mine," I lied.

"You're lying, you lived in Asia all your life," he stated.

"Actually I did live in Europe," I commented, " I think you should go talk to Fox before he leaves."

I walked over to Lee and Ra's Al Ghul they were standing talking to a blond old woman.

"We most certainly love to meet the famous Bruce Wayne," Lee stated.

"Well I'll go find him then," she announced, " it was nice meeting you."

"_He knows everything about me_," I said quietly. I felt a hard slap across my cheek.

"_He does, well you should know better than that how do I know you didn't spill your guts to him, filthy women we should have never accepted her into the league of shadows, we all knew she would end up like her sister_," Lee hissed.

"_He also knows about the microwave admitter and the fact that we are using fear toxin and spreading it all over Gotham_," I felt another hard slap on my other cheek.

"_You bitch you ruined everything_," Lee yelled quietly. Before he could say anything else the old woman was back with Bruce. I kept my head down afraid of what the old woman would react to slap marks on my face. But Bruce noticed, and he didn't care. But he shouldn't.

"Bruce there is someone here that you simply must meet," she exclaimed, "now am I pronouncing this right, Mr. Ra's Al Ghul."

"You're not Ra's Al Ghul, I watched him die," Bruce questioned,

"But is Ra's Al Ghul immortal," Bruce turned around to see my real father standing there," aren't his methods supernatural."

"What cheep parlor tricks to conceal your true identity Ra's."

"Surely a man that spends his nights scrambling on the roof tops of Gotham, wouldn't be grasping true identities," Ra's stated.

"I saved your life," Bruce stated almost trying to convince him.

"I warned you about compassion Bruce," Ra's stated.

"Your quarrel is with me," Bruce looked at him and than the people surrounding him," you let these people go."

"You are welcome to explain the situation to them," he whispered. Bruce turned around.

"Everyone, everybody," he tapped his glass and continued," I uh would like to thank you for coming and drinking all of my booze," there was a quite laugh that surrounded him and he joined and than continued with his speech," No really, there's a thing about being a Wayne that you never short of a few free loaders, like yourselves, to fill up your mansion with so here's to you people, thank you."

An older looking man came up to Bruce than "That's enough Bruce," he stated. But Bruce wasn't done.

"No, I'm not finished," the older man walked back to his place" to all of you ah, all of you phonies all you two face friends you sickafantic stuck ups who smile through your teeth at me, please leave me in peace. Please, go stop smiling it's not a joke please leave the parties over get out."

The same old man walked up to Bruce as he was leaving "The apple has fallen very far from the tree Mr. Wayne." I stayed where I was still in the clutches of Lee looking at he ground in shame. By now you could tell who was a member of the league of shadows.

"Amusing, but pointless. None of these people have a right to live, your antics at the Asylum have forced my hand." Ra's stated.

"So Crane was working at the Asylum, explains why your daughter was there," Bruce almost spat the word daughter and I flinched.

"His toxin was from the organic compound found in our blue flowers, he was able to weaponries it along with my daughter," he replied.

"He's not a member of the league of shadows," Bruce asked.

"Of course not, he thought our plan was to hold the city to ransom," he stated.

"But really you are going to release Cranes poison on the entire city," Bruce pitched in.

"Than watch Gotham tear itself apart through fear," they stopped walking and faced each other.

"You're going to destroy millions of lives," yelled Bruce.

"Only a syndical man would call what these people have lives Wayne," Ra's al Ghul walked down the hallway once again with a purpose swinging his cane back and for. Lee and I were close behind him, following his every move " Crime, despair, this is not how man was suppose to live. The league of shadows has been a check against human corruption for thousands of years. We sacked Rome, loaded trade ships with plague rats, and burned London to the ground. Every time a civilization reached the pinnacle of its glory we return to restore balance."

"Gotham isn't beyond saving," fought Bruce, "Give me more time. There are good people here."

"You are defending a city so corrupt that we have infiltrated every level of its infill structure," Shot back Ra's, "

"When my daughter and I found you in that jail you were lost, But I believed in you I took away your fear and I showed you a path," explained Ra's Al Ghul," you were my greatest student it should be you standing by my side saving the world, not my daughter."

I cringed at that thought. He doesn't love me, he never has and he never will. I will never be welcomed anywhere. Not in the League of Shadows and definitely not with Bruce helping Gotham, I will just be me.

"I'll be standing where I belong," Commented Bruce," between you and the people of Gotham."

"No one can save Gotham," my father nodded his head and we started to tare the beautiful mansion apart," the forest grows to wild the purging fire is inevitable natural. Tomorrow the world will watch the horror of its greatest city destroys itself. The movement back to harmony will be unstoppable this time."

"You had saved Gotham before. Over the ages our weapons have grown the most sophisticated. With Gotham we tried a new one. Economics, but we underestimated certain of Gotham's citizens. Such as your parents," Bruce looked up at the mention of his parents. I stood behind Ra's Al Ghul in front of a burning pillar. Bruce glanced over at me and I could tell by the expression in his eyes that he sees how broken I am at that moment," Gunned down but one of the very people they were trying to help. Create enough hunger and everyone becomes a criminal. Gotham has limped on ever since and now we are back to finish the job. This time no misguided idealist will get in the way. Like your father you lack the courage to do all that is necessary, if someone stands in the way of true justice you simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart."

A man jumped in front of me and pulled out a sword and started to attack Bruce from behind. Bruce quickly smashed glass into his neck and than turned around and attacked my father.

"I am going to stop you," he growled almost in his Batman voice.

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings." Ra's complained as he pushed Bruce in front of me but he quickly fell under the weight of a pillar coming down and he was out cold.

**Cliff hanger! So was I right or was I right this chapter is super duper confusing. Quick question DOES ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THAT WHEN BATMAN TAKES OF HIS MASK THE FRIKIN EYELINER AROUND HIS EYES JUST MAJICALLY DISAPEARS! But yeah so we learn more about Victoria's like vulnerable side and what things are really like in her life. Also sorry if I don't update in a while because I have to do a roller coaster model for my physics class (seriously who does physics in 8****th**** grade) but I promise though by the end of this month I will start the sequel! I'm really excited because we have the Russian ballerina's in the Dark Knight! So personally it's going to really entertaining for me!**


	13. Fight Till Death

_Ok so I am back finally I've been having this unhealthy obsession with doctor who for the past couple of weeks so I didn't really write but I just got back from Great America today for physics and I got a batman cape! And than my friend Rachel got like a lot of stuff from batman but yeah. I DO NOT OWN BATMAN! Oh and Ravenmore45 I did have a story and I'm back! Oh and stop keeping tabs on my story if it is so bad. Just saying. _

I just stood there. Bruce in front of me, and my father in front of him.

"Victoria lets go," he demanded. I looked down at Bruce and than back and my father, "Victoria now."

I stepped over the burning pillar that had knocked Bruce out cold towards my father. As I was walking out of the mansion towards the SWAT car that would be used as our entrance to the Narrows, I noticed Alfred near the garage. I looked over at him and I knew he noticed me.

"Victoria what is it," I turned around to see my father looking at me.

"Oh nothing I thought I saw movement but it was just a rabbit running from the flames," I responded. My father nodded and I climbed into the truck. The drive to the Narrows was longer than I expected, but we made it just in time being the last SWAT car to pass through to the narrows. We parked just bellow the train tracks and everyone started to file out of the truck. Slowly we carried the Microwave Emitter. Not to long after the train finally arrived and we where ready to take action.

"Excuse me," a little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes pulled on one of the members SWAT uniforms, thinking that he was a real SWAT member," I can't find my mom."

The blond member of the League of Shadows pushed him away with his hand.

"Hey," I looked behind the little boy to see Rachel walking over, " what the hell are you doing!"  
The man pointed at her, "Gentleman and daughter, time to spread the word," my father announced as he stepped outside of the truck," in other words panic."

Ra's Al Ghul then turned on the Microwave Emitter and I could already hear the screams of people in panic. I put on the gas mask and looked over at Rachel and the little boy to see them panicking. I walked over to them not afraid of getting in trouble with my father because of the thick smoke. I took off the mask and handed it to the little boy, already knowing that Rachel already had a dose of the medicine that fox probably made for him.

"Here take it, I probably won't live much longer," Rachel took the mask away from me slowly, but quickly put it on the boy. I got up, careful not to trip over the train of my dress with my 5-inch heels.

"What do you mean you probably won't live much longer," Rachel called. I turned around to face her.

"Because I am going to do something crazy," I yelled flashing her a smile, trying to give her comfort. I walked away from her and the little boy and made my way to the train. I quickly kicked of my heels and held them in my hands as I climbed to the next level. When I reached the top I saw my father grabbing onto the rope and being pulled up. Batman was crouched down on the ground but soon sprung into action nocking the first man down to the ground. I hoisted myself over the fence and put my heels back on thinking they could be a weapon of its own.

I swung my leg, kicking the man who stood in front of me blocking my view of Batman.

"Oops sorry, couldn't see the fight." I apologized to the man, which was currently knocked out. But I didn't mean it. I looked around and noticed that neither my fathers men nor Batman where on the level. I looked down seeing that they were fighting. I let out a noise of complaint as I walked over to one to the ropes and used it to get as close to the ground as I could before letting go and tucked my body in so that when I landed I did a summersault. The men turned to me, obviously distracted by my entrance.

"Do you know how hard it is to fight in a floor length dress and 5-inch stilettos!? Very hard," I complained. I quickly punched and kicked the closest to me. With that distraction Batman kicked the last man that was standing but both men quickly stood back up. Punches where made left and right. Batman took out his grapple gun but one man beat him to it latching a hook around his wrist causing him to throw his grapple gun over the edge. Bruce than latched onto the man who caused him to throw his grapple gun over the edge but was than pushed by one remaining man. I ran over to the edge to see them fall through a roof.

"You just had to go fall off another ledge," I mumbled. I turned to the last remaining man and kicked with all my force towards his neck. The man fell down, and I knew he was dead. But the sick part was, I didn't care. I ran towards the railing and climbed over so that I was hanging off the edge and carefully scooted my way towards the ladder. I was halfway there when I looked down. It seemed to have looked higher than it was and the streets where black, like a never-ending pit. The gas has finally affected me, I tried to fight it but I couldn't. My breath became shorter with every time I scooted towards the latte and when I finally made it I was crying. I couldn't do it I couldn't go on. But I did and slowly made my way up the latter, crying. When I reached the top I was surprised to see the ropes still there and I grabbed onto one and was yanked up to the train.

My father was starting the train and it moved forward gradually picking up speed. The Microwave Emitter slowly buzzing. I took a seat in the back of the train car in the plastic orange chair. My head buzzing from the effects of the gas. I didn't looked down, I didn't look outside, and I most certainly did not want to look at my father. I just sat there and stared at the wall. I heard a tap at the bottom of the train and I knew what it was. My father didn't seem to notice what I did till he came crashing through the window next to me. Batman sat perched on the ledge of a seat looking at my father.

"You will never learn," he whispered as he pulled out his sword. Batman grabbed onto the bars on the ceiling and swung himself towards my father as Ra's al ghul swiped his sword right in front of him. The fight went on like that, my father trying to slice him but Bruce dogging every blow.

"Familiar, but don't you have anything new," my father yelled over the roar of the train.

"How about this," Yelled Batman. I watched as he kicked my father away and went towards the controls, but my father busted them so that the train couldn't be stopped. That was the key to his new move the train couldn't be stopped. The two men rolled over the Microwave Emitter and onto the floor and their fight continued there until they stood up, but Ra's grabbed onto Bruce's arm and slammed him into he window. Glass shattered all over me, and I was covered in cuts. I stood up and dusted the small fragment of glass till I came across a rather big piece of glass imbedded in my side. I slowly pulled it out trying not to make a sound but failed as a small cry came out of my lips. I looked over and noticed that my father had Bruce pinned to the ground.

"Don't be afraid Bruce," his eyes looked red to me, a sign of the toxin," you're just an ordinary man in a cape that's why you couldn't fight injustice and that's why you can't stop this train," Ra's hissed.

"But father you're just an ordinary man trying to make the world perfect by inflicting fear through people and that's why he won't stop this train, to get rid of you," I stood there with the piece of glass in my bloodied hand. He turned his head towards me allowing Batman to flip him over so that he was on top of him.

"You never learned to mind your surroundings," Batman said, holding two Batarangs towards him.

"You finally learned to do what is necessary," Ra's pointed out.

"I won't kill you," he threw on of the Batarangs at the window and the other towards the cars behind us," But that doesn't mean I have to save you."

Batman flew out of the train and I took that moment to walk over to my father.

"You never loved me did you, DID YOU," I screamed," I hope you rot in hell."

I lifted the glass shatter over my head and let it pierce his chest killing him. I walked up to the front of the car and noticed it was to late to jump out I walked to the back of the train and sat down crying. Crying for my father, crying for my mother, crying for Gotham. But mostly I was crying for Bruce.

_Does she live! Does she die! Probably die but I don't know. Well that is the final chapter. I am definitely going to re-write this in the future when I have more writing experience. I don't know if I am going to make another one I really want to but I'll probably start it over the summer or something because I was stupid and joined the graduation planning committee and I have to make a speech and help plan a graduation ceremony, graduation mass, graduation recognition, graduation lunch in, and a party. And all that is done by the 13__th__ even though I'll already be graduated! Yeah I'm finally going to high school! But review; go to my profile to look at what Victoria looks like and some of her outfits and her penthouse! Bye! P.S sorry for all the mistakes I was very pissed and wanted to get this done and over with. _


End file.
